The new interface PCI-express [1] is becoming more and more popular. For testing and debugging the PCI-express card different types of the test equipment are used, such as the PCI-express extender. In case the PCI-express card is installed on the PCI-express extender there is no possibility to fix this card in place by means of a standard bracket. It is important that the PCI-express connector is short (in cases of one, four or eight links) and has no special holding fixture. Therefore, the problem of stabilizing the PCI-express card becomes important in this case.
In FIGS. 1a and 1b PCI-express add-in card 10 having PCI-express male connector 11 (plug) is represented. On main board 20 a female PCI-express connector 21 (socket) is located. In FIG. 1b it is shown that PCI-express add-in card 10 is inserted into PCI-express female connector 21. The length of the PCI-express card is significantly longer than the length of PCI-express connector 11 for connector types X1 (one link), X4(four links), and X8(eight links). It can create a danger of PCI-express card inclination in socket 21 and can break the connection quality.
The PCI-express add-in cards of type X16 (16 links) are equipped with a special feature to prevent said inclination. This feature (31) is “hockey stick”-shaped and is located on the bottom edge of PCI-express add-in card 10 (FIG. 2). PCI-express male connector 11 is also located on the bottom edge of the card. The specification [1] and several patents [2-5], for example, define special retention mechanisms that are mounted on main board 20 on which the socket for the PCI-express card is located (said mechanisms aren't shown). This “hockey stick” feature 31 exists only in PCI-express cards X16 (16 links).
Various clips for fastening add-in cards are known, such as described in example [6]. The clip [6] is shaped like an “hourglass” in cross-section and is made of a uniform piece.
The present invention allows to stabilize the PCI-express add-in card position without complex features in cases when the bracket and other mechanisms are not used. It can be useful at work with various extender boards and motherboards using said PCI-express socket.